Tag Force: A Recreated Era
by Thunder Crush
Summary: With the combined efforts of his old foes Konami has been taken out of existence during his last adventure. History has been altered in the world he once lived in as a result causing drastic changes to many people's lives. Will the duelist left in his place figure out what's transpiring in the background before its to late or will he be defeated the same way he was? Being revised.
1. Prologue

It was early.

The sun's gentle rays shined brightly in the clear blue sky over Neo Domino, as gales of wind could be heard howling throughout the city. Many were busy carrying out their daily lives as usual. Not surprising since out of all the major companies in Japan, this city had the most financed ones of all. One in particular rivaled that of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions for over a decade.

In the heart of this metropolis was the Kodo Cooperation, towering over countless structures. For the employee's and citizens it had always been a reminder to them of the importance it held since the events of Zero Reverse. However, one saw it as a prison holding false hopes and dreams. Not surprising, because for Kaiser Kodo it's been keeping his existence hidden from the outside world beyond the walls he'd been contained in for so long.

* * *

**Tag Force:**

**A Recreated Era**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Outside, he stood on its roof glancing down at the city with a frown. His soft red eyes were mixed with happiness, and a bit of sorrow.

He was a tall, pale man with a light muscular physique. His dark black hair was chunky and nape-length. He wore an Obelisk Blue high collar jacket with black shoulder pads over a black shirt, fingerless gloves and, oddly enough, a red tie. His lower body consisted of blue jeans with red knee pads, a belt with two holsters hidden under his jacket, black boots and a gold earring on his left ear. Though, his most prominent feature was the blue hat resting on his head.

It's been like this for who knows how long now, and no matter how far he ran or how hard he tried he couldn't escape the harsh reality he'd been forced to live in. Sure, unlike a lot of people who started off like him, he was hand delivered a lot of opportunities. As a result, he got just about everything he ever wanted; family, friends, an education, and a better life. Still… he wanted to earn all the things he had now. Not just get them from a silver platter without any effort.

He started off with nothing, and maybe it would have been better if it stayed that way. For some reason, he wondered if people here were telling him everything he wanted to know. His father had yet to tell him why he was never allowed to venture out in the city without permission. The three years he had spent at Duel Academy were the only taste of freedom and true happiness he had for years… even if that school exposed him to more things than he would have liked.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke his concentration. He smirked, not really being taken by surprise. "Lazar, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be polishing Goodwin's shoes or something?"

"Hehe, Hehe!" a somewhat high-pitch voice snickered in what can only be concluded as amusement, not taking the boy off guard. "Well, well, you're just as sharp as ever, my dear Kodo. Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised!"

Turning his head ever so slightly to the side, Kaiser looked down at the older, but much smaller man standing before him. If he hadn't already become well acquainted with him, there was no doubt he'd be laughing as the ridiculous appearance he was sporting.

The unnatural purple hair curled in a weird style, and twin red lines across his face were freaky enough, but the fact that this man wore makeup was almost enough to make him keel over from just the thought, especially the red lipstick he dared to wear. That alone was making him wonder how people like him could call themselves men. "_At least he's manlier th__a__n Dr. Crowler and that's really saying something,_" Kaiser laughed. "So, what business does Goodwin have with me now?"

The midget snickered, "Oh, no business, sorry to say. I'm simply here because I was a tad bit curious on the progress with this company. A kid of your stature doesn't possess the skills or ability to run something of this size so it's surprising it hasn't crumbled under your guidance. Guess some congratulations are in order for you not being much of a failure as you were back then. Hehe!"

The man just smirked. "You certainly have a lot to say, Lazar," he replied, eyeing the man calmly. "Is that the only reason you came here?" he asked, his voice sounding as calm as always. He turned his attention back to the city, this time admiring its view, forgetting whatever it was he was thinking moments ago.

He turned around slowly, only to get an unexpected taste of surprise. With a confused look, he noticed the midget previously standing before him was nowhere in sight.

"That guy gets creepier every time I see him," he muttered, sounding somewhat relieved that he was alone once again. "Still, running a company is such a drag these days. I wish I could just take a nice, long, relaxing nap and duel as much as I want… Now I'm talking to myself."

Kaiser's gaze shifted to the sky, and then in a blink, an image of two familiar people flashed in his head. "_I'll never forget you two,_" he sighed, walking across the roof. "_Wherever you guys are, I hope you are safe._"

The man was in no hurry, making his way to the elevator. But pains of guilt weighed down on him, like there was an intense force of gravity slowly crushing him. He grimaced, watching the elevator in front of him open up.

He stepped inside, pressing for the Lobby. This feeling would never go away, but there was one thing that always calmed his nerves…

Dueling!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**END**


	2. Chapter 1: Resurface

He frowned, mostly from irritation trying to loosen the tie wrapped firmly around his neck. Though, it wasn't nearly as irritating as the depressing music ringing through the elevator he had been forced to listen to every time he decided not to take the stairs.

He closed his eyes, trying to block it out, but then smiled and muttered to himself, "My old man never had the best taste in music, but I guess that's a reminder on how tone deaf he was." He began laughing, but quickly changed to gasps of air, clutching his throat as his tie started choking him. "_Why do business men where these things?_"

The elevator shook, rumbling to a stop as the twin steel doors began to slide open. Kaiser sighed, deciding not to worry about something as trivial as neckwear. This was one of the few days he had to enjoy himself so he didn't waste any time stepping out into the lavish lobby.

It was like looking at a five-star hotel room, paintings lined the royal blue walls, velvet rugs stretched across every square inch of the floor, furniture decorated the lobby, and a glass chandelier hung above the room.

"_And why do they have to make the inside of their company look so flashy?_" he thought, walking to the exit where the outside world awaited him, only to feel a firm hand grab his shoulder, trying to pull him to a stop. Kaiser turned to come face to face with one of his employees. The look she had in her hazelnut eyes already told him he might be staying here for a while. His lips slowly moved as he spoke with the same calmness he always did.

"Tasha, nice seeing you, but what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

The named women suppressed a sigh. "I work here."

Kaiser's composure didn't falter, even from his not so obvious embarrassment. He just kept smiling like an idiot, deciding to choose his next words carefully to get out of this situation quickly. "Interesting… so can you let me go now?"

"I would be happy to, but first tell me, where you are going?" Tasha replied patiently, removing her hand from his shoulder. "It's nothing personal, but as secretary, it's my job to help preserve your reputation along with this company's, and knowing your luck, you might get mixed up in something you wish you hadn't." She paused. "Ex-Excuse me for my rudeness, but these are your father's words, not mine." She apologized with a forced bow, but the boy in question didn't take much offense.

"Tasha, you don't have to sound so worried! I'm just going to go out and have some fun." Kaiser flashed a warm smile at the girl before he continued. "Besides, I wouldn't do anything to destroy something that meant so much to my old man."

She nonchalantly flung her pink hair to the side, before giving him a hissing reply, not caring about their difference in position.

"Why would I be worried about you? The only thing I am worried about is that you are going to fuck everything up like you always do. Even now I still believe your father raised a loser, and adopting you from that orphanage was his greatest mistake."

Without another word, she stalked off to who knows where in the building.

Kaiser didn't make any attempts to stop her; instead he just me made his way through the halls, his attention focused somewhere else. Spending years with that girl, he pretty much had gotten use to her cold behavior and dislike towards him.

"_Wonder where I should go first? I got the rest of the day to do whatever I want, after all. Maybe I should visit that new ice cream shop in Tops, and then challenge some duelists around the block, that should pass some time._"

A look of joy crossed his face, as the thoughts of what to do were more frequent.

Lost in thought, his cell phone began vibrating, catching him off guard. Reaching into the tight folds of his pocket, he took it out, glancing at the caller ID.

"Wonder what he needs help with now?" he wondered, sliding the phone open, and raised it to the side of his head so he could speak. "It's been a while hasn't it, old friend? I didn't know they allowed multiple calls in juvenile."

"Cut the crap… I don't have time to put up with your nonsense!" a voice hissed back on the end, amusing Kaiser who let out a chuckle as a response. "I didn't call you for fun and games; this is important. I think I might have gotten myself mixed up in some serious trouble."

"Yep, I already know," Kaiser replied, having been accustomed to getting called for help. "So what did you do this time? Steal from Sector Security? Break into their headquarters, or did you get in a fight with some random bystander? Or are you calling from juvenile again for all of the above?"

"No!? Nothing like that, you goddamn motherfucker," he screeched. "Just meet me at your apartment. This could affect you too."

Before Kaiser could ask why, the line went dead with the only thing he could hear on the other end was static.

"Well, seems like my day just got a bit more exciting." He grinned, exiting the building.

* * *

**Tag Force:**

**A Recreated Era**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Resurface**

* * *

It wasn't surprising by the time he was in public reporters had swarmed him, begging for an exclusive interview or asking questions about the future of his company. Still, something like this wasn't new to him. After graduating Duel Academy several months ago and inheriting the Kodo Cooperation, many people were suspicious none the less on the circumstance that followed before and after the event and all attention had been pointed to him.

"_Mr. Kodo, what are your future plans for the company?_" one of them shouted, but any hope of his voice getting through to the boy was drowned out by the others relentless torrent of questions being flung his way by the others.

_"Why do you think your father wound entrust his multimillion dollar company to a child such as yourself?"_

_"Did you earn such a high-ranking position fairly?"_

_"Months have passed and you have still yet to prove yourself worthy of being your father's successor. When are you going to start taking things seriously and stop playing around?"_

_"Was any foul play involved in your good fortune?"_

_"Despite your lack of experience, do you think the company is in safe hands or is it doomed to crumble?"_

_"Mr. Kodo…"_

A hail of questions continued to get thrown from the crowd, but most had their mikes thrust in the boy's direction while others were videotaping him; much to the former Obelisk's displeasure.

"Can't even go to my own home without getting harassed by the paparazzi," Kaiser murmured, running past building after building, trying to get away from the crowd of bothersome reporters. "I should really get one of those sweet Duel Runners. It would make traveling a lot easier and I'm getting tired of taking the limousine everywhere I go, much too flashy for my tastes."

Nonchalantly, he glanced over his shoulder towards what he expected to be the same crowd of reporters determined to ruin his reputation a few feet behind, but smiled once he realized they were practically out of sight. Maybe running from a crowd nonstop for everyday in the spam of months did help him stay in shape.

Still, it was like this for him every day and naturally it was starting to get pretty old, but there wasn't anything he could do about it and nor did he want to. During his days in Duel Academy he had experienced enough excitement to last him a lifetime, so he wasn't eager to live an adventurous life just yet. The only problem was that trouble always had a way in finding him, so it might not matter what he wanted to do.

"_Well, whatever fate has in store for me, I'll humbly accept it with a smile like I always do,_" he said quietly, running across the streets and into the alleyway, not bothered by the revolting mixture of smells. "_And whatever it throws my way in an attempt to kill me for the umpteenth time, I'll just fight it head on._"

* * *

It hadn't been too long since he received that call from his old friend, and despite how quick the conversation between them had been, it didn't take much for him to figure out that something was amiss. He had been getting in all sorts of trouble since they were children, but something in his voice told him that this was somehow different from any of those times.

"_What did you get yourself mixed into now, I can only wonder?!_" he thought curiously, focusing straight ahead.

Kaiser ran out from the alleyway and back to the streets, racing towards Neo Domino's Downtown District apartments without stop.

Seeing his intended destination come to view, he slowed his pace, nearing a three-story apartment in relatively good condition, but as always, there wasn't much to admire about the exterior designing it held. Much like every building in the Downtown District, his apartment had dull, grey walls, but still, he didn't come back here just to wonder why he decided on living in a place like this.

He paused in front of the stairway, glancing left and right restlessly, trying to see if anyone else was near. It seemed like he was the only one outside, but because of his past experiences living on the streets and orphanage, he knew better than to jump to conclusions. Lowering his head, Kaiser's attention was focused on the concrete ground. Still, what was so important that he needed to leave his company and discuss the matter privately in his home?

"Hey, it's about time you showed up, Hotshot! I was starting to think you didn't care about what I had to say," a familiar voice called out to him.

"!" He turned, immediately recognizing the voice, as he glanced towards his childhood friend, KENYoU, who seemed to have a small glint of worry in his eyes. He walked forward when it was made abundantly clear the other had no intention of doing so.

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither one of them daring to say a word. Kaiser didn't know why either of them was staying silent, but for a strange reason it felt like starting this conversation wouldn't be his best idea.

"So, Mr. Hotshot," KENYoU spoke first, drawing the boy's attention, "I'm glad you found time out of your busy schedule to meet up with a lowly street rat like me. At least fame hasn't gone to that big head you always had."

Kaiser simply brushed his words aside. As much as he wanted to throw a zinger back and embarrass the boy like he always did, he already knew that wasn't the reason why he was called here.

"So what did you call me here for?" Kaiser asked. "At first I was thinking about getting you an award for staying out of trouble for an entire week, but from what you told me through the phone, you might have to start working harder for it."

"Little smartass!" the opposing boy replied with a snarl. "You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that."

He grabbed the front of Kaiser's collar and lifted him off the ground, and flashed his fist in the boy's face.

"Childhood friend or not, I'll pound you into the ground like I do everybody all the same. You go that, Mr. Hotshot?" he shouted, his eyes no longer showing the worry they had moments ago.

"You're always so short-tempered." Kaiser smirked. "That, topped off with your impulsive nature, makes you quiet the amusing person to be around! Still probably not the best way to make new friends or attract girls."

KENYoU growled, his eyes burning with intense rage. "I'm going to-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to pound me into the ground," Kaiser interrupted, obviously amused now. "You know you're not that intimidating!"

The boy bristled. "Y-You know what? I'm going to let that one slide," KENYoU snarled, releasing Kaiser, letting the boy fall to the concrete ground close to a mud puddle. "Now that you've gotten your smart-aleck remarks out of the way, I suggest we stop wasting time!"

"So little patience with so much time to spare," Kaiser murmured, picking himself off the ground. "So, old friend, what did you get me mixed up into this time?" he asked nonchalantly. "I hope you didn't piss off Sector Security again, because you're already on your second strike and I won't be able to get you out of that one, or is this something else entirely?"

The boy scowled. "Still have that smart mouth, I see." He shook it off quickly despite his initial anger, flashing Kaiser a worried glance. "Anyway, I called you here to discuss something important."

"I know that." Kaiser replied, dusting himself off. "You already made that abundantly clear. But still, any reason you couldn't come to the Kodo Corporation and have this discussion? What's so important that I had to come here…?"

Before he could go any further, a tight grab to his wrist cut him off as he soon found himself getting tugged along by his friend up the stairs. KENYoU didn't seem to have any attentions on answering questions just yet.

"Shut up," he hissed. "We'll talk once we're in your apartment."

"What?" Kaiser asked, tilting his head. "I'm really starting to get freaked, this a bit weird, even for him!"

"Just shut up," KENYoU repeated. "I can't risk anyone overhearing what I'm about to tell you."

"_Overhearing?_" Kaiser grimaced.

Drowned in thought, he didn't bother trying to resist as KENYoU continued dragging him to his room for some unknown reason. He didn't know what was about to happened next, but somehow he knew it wouldn't be good with his luck.

Why did he always get mixed up in these types of situations?

"KENYoU!" Kaiser spoke up. "Let go of me, I can by myself thank you very much!"

A snort was his only response, as the boy continued pulling him up the stairs leading to his apartment.

"Would you stop talking already, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" KENYoU scowled, tugging the boy harder along almost caused him to nearly falter over his feet and slam into the wooden door. "Now, unlock it Mr. Hotshot!"

Kaiser didn't say anything, but instead just rolled his eyes. "_I don't know what's more the surprising; the fact that I'm still friends with this guy or that I'm still alive._" He thought rummaging through his pocket before pulling out a silver key. "_Still, I would prefer not to get on his bad side." _

"Stop stalling, and just do it." KENYoU yelled.

Kaiser even didn't flinch, only flashing the boy a smile much to his irritation. "As you wish," He replied with his back still turned to the boy in question, gently inserting the firmly key in the doorknob before turning it to unlock his apartment.

He flickered on the lights, glancing around the room that was surprisingly as ordinary as any other apartment you would find in the Downtown District.

Nothing to flashy, just the way he liked it.

"This place is still a dump I see!" KENYoU sighed, pushing past the boy to enter his residence. "With all that money you, I expected you to upgrade to something more expensive!"

"Excuse me?" Kaiser asked curiously, "From someone who can barely afford this much on the petty salary he gets at his crappy job that's doesn't mean much."

KENYoU scowled. "You spoiled little bitch," He yelled nearly lashing out at the boy.

"Temper, temper," Kaiser said, closing his eyes with, a smug grin. "I'm not in the mood in getting beat up. So tell me, what did you call me for?"

Slowly, he reached into the folds of his pocket, grabbed a card he recently obtained through unexpected means. He tossed it over to Kaiser without another moment to spare obviously wanting him to see the importance of it.

"I think you might recognize it!" He murmured.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**END**


End file.
